The invention relates to the field of golf and, more particularly, to golf club heads.
Each club must enable a player to impart to the ball a long, precise trajectory. The distance traveled by the ball increases as the dynamic loft of the club head becomes greater, and trajectory accuracy improves as a function of head stability at the moment of impact on the ball. For this reason, manufacturers seek to improve the mechanical inertia of the heads.
Traditionally, golf club heads possessed homogeneous density; that is, they were made of solid wood or metal. These heads were difficult to use because of their low mechanical inertia. When a stroke was poorly aligned, the ball traveled substantially off-line.
Next appeared hollow heads made of metal or composite materials. These heads provided greater mechanical inertia for a given weight, thereby improving the golfers' performance.
However, despite the various prior art solutions to achieve optimal distribution of the weight of the head, many golfers still had difficulty hitting their shots properly.
Current heads do not make it possible to obtain ball trajectories that are simultaneously long and precise. In other words, present-day heads do not incorporate weight distribution capable of providing at the same time good dynamic loft and good stability upon impact.